Brotherly Love
by xXGrell SutcliffXx
Summary: sequel to 'A Different Kind Of Love' Sora and Roxas get dirty again but what happens when their dad finds them in the act? uh oh! Warnings: very dirty,usage of toys,twincest,and awesomeness . enjoy!


_Sequel to 'A different kind of love' So enjoy :D_

* * *

** Roxas' POV**

I know what your all wondering , Did our dad catch us having sex?, Well the answer is a yes. The story began After our dad gave us a 3 hour lecture about giving each other hand jobs to help each other out. After the lecture me and Sora ran up to the bathroom, grabbed a bunch of towels and laid them under my covers on my bed. After we were done with that we quietly went down stairs where my dad was asleep in his and Arieth's bedroom. I grabbed the keys and my wallet, then we left to an adult sex store to buy some supplies for tonight's activities.

I know we're too young to go to that kind of store, but Me and Sora look much older than 16 so we say we're 19. Once we got to the store I let Sora pick out some things and he pick really good things.

"What about this, it seems good!" He said picking up a purple vibrating dildo.

"It does seem useful" I said with a smirk, he blushed and put it in the little basket I was holding. He picked up many other items. He picked out a purple vibrating dildo, headband with cat ears,cat tail butt plug, blue sparkly cat collar with a matching leash, strawberry flavored lube, a vibrating toy to put in while I fuck him, a cock vibrator, and two cock rings.

In all it cost around 40 to 50 dollars, we went back home and crawled up the stairs quietly trying not to wake up our dad. Once we got my bed Sora opened the bag and pulled out the cock vibrator, the dildo, and the strawberry lube. He pulled the covers off and his pants and sat on the towels as he spread the lube over his fingers. He ran a finger across his tight hole and pushed a finger in. He gasped at the feeling, but soon starting to rock and add more fingers. I just stood there watching my brother finger himself, while my erection is painfully trapped in my jeans.

I walked over to the bed and helped Sora strap on the cock vibrator, and I pushed in the dildo. I turned it on and he jerked back and moaned. I sat on the bed and opened my pants and wrapped my hand around my semi-hard cock and pumped it. Sora got up and crawled up to me and licked the head of my leaking, throbbing cock. I moaned and I reached over to where the dildo was and started to thrust it in and out of him.

He groaned, and drove my cock deeper into his warm cavern. He deep-throated me and moaned, I started to thrust the dildo at a much faster pace and with my cock in his mouth, the vibrating dildo thrusting fast out of him, and the cock vibrator rubbing on his sensitive cock was too much for him and he came all over the towels with a gasp of my name. I pulled the dildo out and set it off to the side for later use. I pulled the cock vibrator off and pulled it on me. I turned it on and groaned loudly.

"Feels good hunh?" He asked seductively. I can only nod my head as I let the vibrations take over my body, as I fall into oblivion. He pulled out the cat ears, tail butt plug, and the collar and leash. He pushed in the tail plug and put on the kitty ears,and collar and leash. Once I spilled my love all over the towels with a loud hiccup gasp sound. I pulled off the vibrator and put it near the dildo. Sora crawled up to me and meowed, I felt I was about to cum again just from the sight and noises Sora was making. Sora crawled up to me and pulled the rest of my pants off. He lifted his and my shirt and he started licking my nipples. I groaned and pulled my hands in his beautiful chocolate, cinnamon locks. He pulled back and grabbed that vibrating toy and cock ring. He place the cock ring on me and he sat on me.

He pushed the tip of my cock on his stretched channel and pushed down. He groaned and lifted up and slammed back down. After a few thrusts he felt he was ready for the toy so I slightly and slowly pushed in the toy. He groaned and I groaned of the vibration hitting against my sensitive flesh. I laid him down on his back and started to pound into him, showing him how much love I had for him. I pounded into his oh so sensitive prostate and he screamed. I kept thrusting into him until the worst thing could happen...

...Dad came in. I was frozen soled when I saw him.

"H-hey dad" I tried to say calmly.

"D-dad!" Sora chocked out about to go into tears. I puled out of him and set the toy aside. Dad looked at us with a shocked expression on his face and he screamed at us.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, ROXAS JASON KEI!" dad screamed. "AND YOU SORA JUSTIN KEI"

Sora was about to cry until I held him.

"Dad I-I love my brother and not a brotherly way, a different kind of way you wouldn't understand. I said defensivly

"OH I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND ABOUT LOVE! IF I HAVEN'T MET YOUR MOTHER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN AND NOT DOING ANY OF THIS CRAP!" he yelled and left and slammed the door.

Sora sat there in my arms crying for at least and hour or so. I finally decided that we were gonna run away. I grabbed four of our suit cases and and we packed all of our clothes in the four. We grabbed 6 little carry on bags and stuffed them with our extra stuff. We grabbed our blankets, and pillows and set them at the front door as dad was asleep. It was about 2:30 in the morning and we went up stairs to see if we left anything and when we looked into our room it looked like we just moved except there were two beds and two dressers with plain table lamps on them.

When we got down stairs I left a note for dad.

_Dear leon (dad)_

_Me and Sora decided to run away, because you cant except our love for each other.  
_

_So don't bother to worry or look for us because we're not coming back.  
_

_Thanks for the support of teaching and growing us up.  
_

_Love Roxas, and Sora.  
_

__After I wrote that me and Sora left, having no idea to where we're going. But all I know is that I have my brother and lover Sora by my side the whole time. I don't care where we go as long as he's by my side.

* * *

_Please review and favorite I spent a lot of time on it and I hope you liked it. If you want me to write a third part just review to the story and I'll write a third part to it thank you for reading._

_also flaming will be ignored, so don't bother with the hate reviews.  
_


End file.
